Twisted Thanksgiving
by Natalie 0012
Summary: Molly thinks it's that time of the relationship for Gil to meet her family. But what happens when someone from out of town takes a little visit? Will they still like Gil? This is a Thanksgiving Special! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

**So since American Thanksgiving is around the corner, I decided to make a thanksgiving story! And yes, this is another MollyxGil story. I've wanted to do this idea since I've started fan fiction, but never had the time to write it!**

**In this story, the guppies are 21 and it's been a couple years since they graduated high school. (Just a little FYI) Without further ado, here is my story!**

It was a dark and starry night in Bubble City. Molly swam into the nearby restaurant and sat at a table with two glasses of pop and a basket of breadsticks. The pink-haired guppy was wearing her simple blue satin dress. The young adult pulled a lock of pink hair behind her ear as she picked up the menu on the table.

"Hello m'lady!" Gil said smiling as he swam to the chair across from the table. He was wearing a white collar shirt that was a little big for him.

"Hi, Gilly!" Molly greeted as Gil sat down.

Soon the waitress came up to them and took their order. She took out a pen and notebook from her fanny pack. "Are you ready to order, you two?"

They both nodded. "I'll have the quarter chicken with salad." Molly said politely to the waitress.

"I'll take the special with soup." Gil said.

She nodded while scribbling notes in her notepad. The waitress walked away.

"How are you?" Gil asked as he ran his fingers through his quiff.

Molly then smiled. "Great thanks. Guess what? I finished getting my university credits!"

"That's great! Have you figured out what you're gonna study?" he asked as he took a sip of pop.

The mermaid thought for a second as she tapped her cheek with her finger. "I think I want to take my singing career more seriously. Being a Bubble Guppy really made me realize my passion. I'm trying to get discovered as a singer. If that doesn't work, I have university to fall back on!"

"That's a really good plan!"

"Have you started getting your credits yet?"

He sighed. "No…"

"Gilly, you have to start earning them or else you can't get into a good university!" Molly stated in a warning tone.

"I know, I know." He sighed. "I just don't know what to do,"

"Come on!" Molly started as she reached for Gil's hand. "You're a Bubble Guppy! You can sing, dance, act and play various instruments! Maybe you can teach little kids some of your techniques!"

"You're right!" Gil smiled as the waitress brought the food. "Thanks, Molly!"

"You're welcome!" she replied as she took a bite out of her breadstick.

. . .

A few hours later, the couple was wrapping up with their meal and was talking among themselves. Molly twirled a lock of hair with her finger and looked at her boyfriend. She bit her lower lip and blushed. "Hey, Gilly. I was thinking. Since we've been dating for a while, I think you should meet my relatives."

Gil grinned. "What are you talking about; I've already met them."

"I meant formally meet them," she explained. "I think it's come to that part in our relationship."

The blue-haired guppy looked around his surroundings. _Are you hearing this? _He thought to himself.

_Molly really does trust me. _He started to blush.

He smiled at his girlfriend. "I'd love to _formally_ meet your relatives,"

"Really? Thanks, Gilly," she said happily. "You can come at seven on thanksgiving night." She leaned in closer. "And remember, this is a formal dinner. What you're wearing now should be fine."

He clicked his tongue. "Got it." Gil glanced out the window behind Molly. Cars were already filling the road. "We should get going before traffic eats us up."

"Good idea." Molly agreed. She dropped her napkin on the plates as Gil placed two twenty dollar bills on the table. They quickly swam out the door while putting on their jackets.

. . .

Later on that night, Gil parked in front of Molly's house that night. She turned to her boyfriend.

"You know, fifteen years ago, I wouldn't have trusted you to drive."

Gil chuckled. "Me either," He gave her a kiss on the lips and shook her off as she swam out the car.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story! Please leave a review telling me what you think and/or what might happen next. Stay tuned all this week for new chapters of my story.**

**See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2: Gups 4 Life

"This is a great way to get university credits," Gil told Goby the next morning. They were in Gil's car heading off to the Gups4Life Community Centre (very creative name, isn't it?) to teach kids how to sing and dance.

He turned into a parking spot. "Thanks for letting me join you."

"No problem!" Goby replied. They both got out the car and swam inside the recreation centre. The walls were transparent so you can see everything. Goby swam to room 578 down the hall. "This is it." The friends swam inside and found mermaids and mermen around the age groups of 7-12

"Hello everyone,"

"Hi, Goby!" the kids said cheerfully.

He smiled, and dropped his backpack on the floor. "We have a very special guppy joining us today! Heeeere's Gil."

The blue-haired guppy swam in and waved at everyone like he had loads of experience. "Hey guppies!"

Goby gave his friend a thumbs up and turned to the kids. "Today we're going to focus on dancing. Remember to practice what we've learned on Friday!"

All the kids agreed and started to practice. Meanwhile, Goby was teaching Gil some tips.

"I should try helping them!" Gil suggested.

"Yeah!" Goby nodded. He turned to two colourful girls in a far corner. "You can go help them."

The blue-haired guppy nodded and swam over. One of the girls in a pink one piece and dark hair whispered to her friends, and fell on the floor.

"Careful," Gil chuckled as he lowered down to her level. "You don't want to sprain your tail while you dance.

The mermaid looked up at Gil's caring face. She started to blush. "O..okay.." she stammered.  
>Gil patted her on the shoulder and helped her back on her tail. "Atta girl! Keep practicing." He swam to a group of boys as the girls stared at each other mesmerized.<br>"Okay, Goby's new helper is hot!" a dark skinned mermaid gushed. She was wearing an orange two piece with striped patterns. She also had long dark hair.  
>"I call dibs!" the girl who fell called as she raised her hand.<p>

She started to twirl on her tail. "Oh Giiiil!"

Her friend rolled her eyes.  
>He turned to the two friends and swam over. "You need help again?"<br>"We just want to get to know you since you're gonna be with us for a while." She grinned. Her face was turning BRIGHT red soon.  
>He smiled. "What do you want to know?"<br>"How old are you?" she asked quickly.  
>"Twenty-one" (ha, twenty-one)<br>She squinted her eyes. "Are you single?"  
>Gil glanced around the room. "No"<br>The girls looked at each other with surprised expressions. The guppy whispered something in her ear.  
>"No, Rachel!" the orange tailed guppy exclaimed slapping her friend slightly.<br>Gil made a puzzled expression.  
>Rachel then grabbed a chair and stood on it. She faced Gil. "Are you a good kisser?" Rachel asked as she grabbed a green eos lip balm and applied it to her lips.<p>

Gil had a puzzled expression on his face. "I don't know. And you shouldn't be concerned about that."  
>She leaned in as she closed her eyes.<p>

"Well, I'm going to find out,"

"Maybe with guppies in your own age group,"

When she opened her eyes, Gil was gone. Rachel turned to her friend as she giggled.

"You totally blew it! He's like twice your age, Rach,"  
>"I'm getting that kiss!" she demanded. "I am, I am, I am!"<p>

. . .

Gil quickly swam to Goby who was filming his friend on his phone.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"Turns out, universities like to see their appliers in action." Goby said.

"Hmm," he thought. (Fictional information here) "Well listen, one of the girls wanted to kiss me!"

Goby looked at his friend from behind the phone. "You were always the good-looking guppy. Ladies can't take your eyes off you!"

"Yeah, but she like ten! How can they even be thinkin—"

Rachel then swam up to Gil in a flash and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She swam away to the corner she was in before and yelled: "Shannen, I did it!"

Gil made a bland expression, and turned to Goby who was clearly dying of laughter behind the phone.

"Dude, she got you."

"No, really?" Gil said sarcastically. He snatched his phone from Goby's hand and stopped the recording. "You know, sometimes kids are just a big pain in the—"

"Yo, Gil!" a kid merman called. Goby took Gil's phone back and continued recording. "We need your help!"

Gil ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Duty calls."

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 of Twisted Thanksgiving! Please leave a review telling me what you think, and/or what YOU think might happen next! Those early readers might have already figured it out, but I changed the title from Gil Meets the Man to Twisted Thanksgiving. Anyways, see ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation 2

**In my story, Molly's dad travels all over the seven seas as a job. He only visits Bubble Tucky on special occasions. Just to clarify things before I begin chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**That Evening..**

"So you're sure you'll be here in time for Thanksgiving?" Molly's mom whispered into her phone that evening. She was in her bedroom talking to her Paul, Molly's dad, who was planning to visit for thanksgiving.

"Of course, Vivian!" Molly's dad said. He was swimming through the coral reef in Australia and to the airport. "I'm at the airport now. I'll call you when I land in Bubble Tucky."

She smiled. "Great. Bye!"

Molly knocked on the open door. "Who was that?"

"Uh—um that w-was- your aunts," Vivian lied.

"They're coming?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. She put her arm around her daughter. "They're all really eager to meet Gil! I just know they will love him!"

"I just hope they don't think he's a little too.. crazy."

"Honey, as long as you're happy with him, we're happy with him! He's very loveable so they just gotta like him."

The pink-haired guppy smiled. "Yeah! They are gonna love him!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Ahhh!" Gil screamed. He and Goby were still at the rec centre taking care of the kids. After they had lunch, the young boys started to tackle Gil while some other kids drew on his arms.

"Giddy up, horsey!" a five year old merman on top of Gil's back cheered. He pumped his fist in the air and patted his back rapidly.

A seven year old mermaid attached some Hello Kitty bows onto the young adult's hair and giggled. "Now you look fabulous!"

"Kiss me!" Rachel screamed as she tugged his tail. "I'm irresistible! You know it!"

Goby picked up the gold bell from the counter and rang it. "Okay, Guppies! Your parents are here now! Grab your stuff from your cubbies and meet them outside!"

"YAY!" they cheered as they swam off in a scurry. Gil dropped onto the floor, caught his breath and looked at the full length mirror staring at him. Parts of his hair were braided and full of tiny bows. There were some clips in it and it was knotted everywhere. There were also little drawings on his chest and his arms. Some were as little as a smiley face and some were as complex as a landscaped drawing.

"Why didn't YOU do anything?" Gil said to Goby.

"It's your first day! I had to let you experience the whole package."

Gil rolled his eyes. "Whatever I'm out of here. I'm going to Molly's house for thanksgiving tomorrow."

"Meeting the family?" Goby asked as he helped his friend on his tail.

"Yep," Gil answered. He brushed himself off.

"Are you meeting the father?"

"She didn't mention anything about her father.."

Goby nodded. "You got lucky. The trick to meeting a girl's father is to talk about—"

"I don't even need to worry about it!" Gil laughed. He turned off the lights and grabbed his friend's backpack "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Guest

That evening, Molly swam down the stairs happily. She was wearing a white long sleeve crop top with a black skater skirt that was pulled up to her waist for the thanksgiving dinner. The young adult swam to the dining room and took the good silverware out of the display case and set it out on the table.

"Thanks for helping, hon!" her mom called out from the kitchen.

"You're welcome." Molly checked her phone and joined her mom in the kitchen. The food smelt delicious; she could almost taste it. She narrowed her eyes at the two tequila bottles on the table.

"We're having those?" she asked worryingly.

Vivian stirred her pumpkin soup and added a dash of pepper in it. "Well I thought it was a good idea since you're now old enough and Gil is coming over and whatnot." She put the lid onto the pot and turned up the temperature. "Are you okay with that?"

"I'm okay with that. Besides I've had wine before." Molly said coolly while nodding her head.

The doorbell rang multiple times. The pink-haired guppy swam as fast as she can. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She opened the door and found her Aunt Doris and Uncle Eli smiling with their little kids Adam, and Caleb.

"Molly, look at yooou!" Doris cheered.

"Look at you!" Molly repeated smiling.

"Look at me!" Caleb shouted happily while holding his tiny toy bulldozer.

Molly picked him up and nodded. "Look AT you! You're getting so big!" She turned to her other family members. "Come on in!"

The relatives swam inside and joined Vivian in the kitchen. Molly put Caleb down and swam back to the dining room to set up. She carefully placed the wine glasses on the table and sighed in satisfaction. Soon the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" the pink-haired guppy called to the kitchen. She opened the door and found Gil in a white collared shirt.

"Hello, beautiful." He said smiling. He put a small rose in her hair as Molly gave him a hug.

"You clean up well!" Molly admitted. She turned to the back of the house and back at Gil. She lowered her voice. "Wanna help me set up the table?"

"Sure!" he said. Molly took his hand and directed him to the dining room. Gil placed the good plates on the table and straightened the chairs. Molly took the good silverware from the drawers and placed them on the table after Gil was done. She picked up a fork and a knife. "So, remember. The forks go on the left side and the knives go on the right. The spoons go on—"

She was cut off when Gil threw a small cloth napkin at her. He laughed a little.

"Gilly!" Molly laughed. Her smile faded away. "We can't fool around now, my mom will be done her soup any—"

You guessed it, he threw another napkin at her!

Gil laughed a little as he threw a couple more at her. Molly gathered the thrown rags and shot them across the table. Every time a napkin landed on Molly, she would giggle. Gil laughed happily; he was having a blast!

Vivian swam down the hallway, and spotted them throwing the rags. She stopped and entered the room. She put her hands on her hips. "What's going on?!"

Molly and Gil stood there with surprised expressions. They glanced at each other exchanging worried looks.

"Hello, Ma'am!" Gil said happily, as he was desperate to change the subject. He swam up to Molly's mom and hugged her. "Nice to see you again!"

Vivian had a surprised expression on her face and just dropped that and hugged him back. "Nice you see you too!"

Molly smiled. _Thank goodness._

Vivian let go of the blue-haired guppy and turned to her daughter. "Can you finish setting up, Molly? No fooling around please!" She swam out of the room.

Molly picked up the napkins off the floor. "You heard my mom, Gilly. No fooling—"

Once again, Gil cut her off by throwing another napkin at her. He smiled a toothy smile that Molly couldn't resist. Molly grinned and shook her head. "Oh you!"

. . .

A couple minutes later, after even more ancestors arrived, everyone gathered around the table. Doris lifted Caleb onto the chair as everyone sat down. They all clasped their hands and said their prayers. After wards, Vivian started to speak. "Let's all share what we are thankful for. I'll start. I'm thankful for our close family and friends who have always been there for each other. I don't know what I would do without them."

Doris nodded. "I'll go next. I'm thankful for all the blessings I've received from this family. Would you like to go Caleb?"

The little guppy clasped his hands. "I'm thankful for food on my table and a roof on my house."

Everyone smiled. Molly volunteered to go next. She closed her eyes. "I'm thankful for—"

Soon, her dad knocked on the wall leading into the dining room. He smiled as he glanced at Molly. "Is there room for one more?"

Molly opened her eyes and gasped. "Dad!" She swam up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Paul! You're here!" Eli announced happily.

"Welcome home!" Vivian smiled.

"Dad?!" Gil whispered.

**Thanks for reading chapter four! Hope you enjoyed it, and hope you're all having a great thanksgiving! Please leave a review telling me what you think and/or what you think will happen next? Will Paul be upset about Gil? Find out! See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	5. Chapter 5: Food time!

"Dad! I can't believe you're here!" Molly exclaimed. She hugged him again and beamed with pride. Gil on the other hand was shocked. He wasn't prepared to meet Molly's father! Along with her, he had no idea he was coming.

"I had to come and see you on thanksgiving, darling!" Paul said happily. He sat down on the other side of the dining table, facing his wife. He also happened to be right next to Gil. Paul stared at Gil who was doing his best not to make eye contact. He finally turned to Molly's dad and held out his hand. "How you doing, sir?"

Paul narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired guppy and shook his hand right back, putting enormous pressure on it. Gil bit his lower lip harder every time Paul squeezed.

"Don't hurt him, Dad!" Molly said. "This is Gil. He's my boyfriend."

The ancestors exchanged faces with each other, hoping Paul will accept Gil. He glanced at the guppy as he was sweating.

"Your name is Gil?" Paul asked.

"Yes,"

"Well that's just—"

"Honey, we were talking about what we are thankful for!" Vivian beamed. Gil glanced at her from across the table and mouthed _thank you._ Vivian winked at Gil ever so slightly. "It was Molly's turn!"

"Thank you." Molly said happily. She glanced at Gil and smiled. " I'm thankful for my family who supported me in my decisions. I'm thankful in who I am as a person. But mostly, I'm thankful for being a Bubble Guppy. I'm thankful for my five friends who have been there for me from the start. I'm thankful for all we've accomplished together; from pets to colours, from dinosaurs to bumble bees. I'm thankful for being one of the six Bubble Guppies."

Everyone around her started clapping and cheering. Doris clapped her hand onto her nieces shoulder. "That was beautiful, Molly."

"Lovely, darling!" Vivian said kindly.

"Awesome." Gil said to her.

Paul raised his eyebrow. "That's what you're thankful for?"

Everyone shot a stern look at Molly's dad and gasped. Molly raised both of her eyebrows in shock. "Of course!"

"You're not thankful for your family?" Paul retorted.

"I am! I just said so!" Molly said trying to maintain a steady voice. "Dad, being a Bubble Guppy changed my life."

"But did it change for the better?"

"YES!"

"Hey, hey you two calm down," Vivian started as her voice got casually louder. She was about to get up from her seat, but she settled back in as the two settled. She smiled. "I'll get the soup."

"I'll help," Silvana, Molly's grandmother, offered. She swam slowly after her daughter in law.

. . .

Gil took a spoonful of pumpkin soup and sighed in satisfaction. "This pumpkin soup is delicious, ma'am!"

"Yeah!" Molly agreed.

"Thanks, you two." Vivian beamed. Silvana then came in with the two bottles of tequila that Molly spotted on the table earlier. She popped them open and poured a little bit in every glass except the kids glasses which instead, she gave them a regular glass of orange juice. After it was poured, Gil took a good whiff and winced.

_That smells horrible! _He thought.

Doris raised her glass. "Let's all make a toast! To thanksgiving!"

"To thanksgiving!" everyone chanted back. They all took a sip of their beverage and smiled at each other. Gil on the other hand, was struggling to even swallow it!

Paul caught the disgusted look on Gil's face and narrowed his eyes. "Are you fine with tequila?"

Gil scoffed. "I'm okay with it, sir thanks."

He nodded uneasily as Vivian started to pass around the stuffing. Molly inhaled the sweet smell of her mom's food. "Yum!"

"I've worked very hard on it!" her mom beamed.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter. Sorry I didn't finish in time, but I'm hoping to finish today. Hope you all are enjoying thanksgiving and bargain shopping! If you have time, please leave a review telling me what you think and/or what might happen next as usual. See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
